2014: The Year of Humanity's Ruin
by SSJGoji9001
Summary: May 16, 2014. The day the world changed. The day humanity remembered its errors. The day that would live to be more infamous than any other date in history. The day the world had begun to end. In, early, honor of Godzilla 2014.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello everyone! How ya doing? Anyway, this is my first ever serious publication on FanFiction. Some of you may be confused as you will see that I have no other stories besides this one. Well I used to have a different account, but I'd rather not remember it, because of the one story I tried to write. Hated that story and I hope against hope that it is no longer on this site. I hope it is gone forever!

Anyway, enough of that. So as you can tell this is in honor/ tribute to Godzilla 2014 coming to theaters in just SIX days (if you live in the U.S., I have no clue when it is coming out elsewhere). Well I thought this up a while ago because I live near a port city and the idea that The Big G could come to my state because it's near water was to tempting of an idea. Originally this story was way longer and about me running away from Godzilla 2014, but that was taking forever so I scrapped it.

This story here was originally MY death scene in my story (I have problems don't I?) and well I decided to change it up slightly so it could fit in with the movie. And I think I made the right call, I like this shorter version alot more than my other version and I hope you enjoy this as well. This, of course, was written and published before the movie, so don't tell me how this is not accurate (if that proves to be true) and that there is no MUTO or anything like that. I wanted to put this on here before the movie, for whatever reason I wanted to.

I do warn you, though, there is a bit of graphics in here that may not be suitable to easily disgusted people, so read at your own risk. This is my first story (technically speaking) so please give me some constructive criticism. Sorry for this long A/N now on with the story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla. He and all other things attached to him are trademarked and copyrighted by Toho CO. Ltd. and is currently in the hands of Legendary Pictures and Warner Brothers. Please support the official release.**

* * *

**2014: The Year of Humanity's Ruin**

His eyes opened slowly. It almost felt criminal to open them, but something inside of him convinced him to open his eyes and see. All he saw was blackness. He blinked slowly, groggily to clear his vision and that went on for what seemed like hours to him, but was only a handful of seconds. His vision started to clear and colorful blurs started to appear to accompany the blackness. Bright oranges tinged with red made nice hues amongst the black abyss above him; it could almost be seen as beautiful. After about a full minute, he finally started to see things with some clarity. The first thing he noticed was the dust floating in the air along with _ash_? He tried to turn his head, but his neck muscles pulled taut and refused to allow him to see anything beyond what was above him.

His hearing started to come back at that point and ringing sounded off in his ear. After the ringing started to clear, a soft crackle reached his near deadened eardrums. It sounded like a small campfire or maybe a fire lit in a house furnace to try to keep the occupants warm through a cold winter night. Again he tried to turn his head, to try and see why he would hear such a noise, but again his neck muscles refused to allow him to do so. He let out a short, harsh breath and the effort it took to do so surprised him. He resigned himself to staring at what he assumed to be the night sky, blinking occasionally to keep the dust and, what he could only guess to be, ash out of his eyes. He felt drugged; he could not move his body and his mind felt like it was taking a long swim underwater.

Tortuously for him, though, his sense of feeling came back ever so slowly then and his brain started to register the immense pain his body was subject to. He hissed as that was all he had the energy to do and after a few seconds he felt every desire to scream. However, when he went to do so, his lungs seemed to close off, not allowing him the necessary amount of oxygen to yell or even let out a sigh. He felt as if there was a great pressure on his chest and he tried to lift his head to see what was causing the sensation. His neck muscles again pulled taut, but this time he fought back and managed to lift his head a few inches off what he guessed was the ground. His brain took a plunge and he saw dark spots dance all over his eyesight, but he refused to put his head back down; he refused to yield to the overall desire to collapse and let himself sink back into the darkness that he had awakened from.

After only a minute, his vision cleared allowing him to see the trouble that was seated firmly on his chest. _Is that… concrete_? What was on his chest, seemed to be either a block of concrete or steel infrastructure from a tall building. However, he could not make the distinction, especially in this uncomprehending state he was subject to. He dropped his head slowly and felt for the other areas of pain and focused on the body part that produced the most pain.

He fought with his neck muscles again to turn his head to the left. As his left arm came into view, he took a short, small breath that was in no way enough for his body. His left arm was practically non- existent. It was still there, the pain it sent to him was enough to prove it, but it might as well have not of been since it was crushed beneath rubble. He could see the blood stains on the ground and on the rubble, where his left arm ended and the rubble began. He shook and let out another breath which only served to make his midsection hurt even more. He fought to turn his head to the right, even though he did not want to, he felt compelled to do so. He bit his lip to keep from letting out a breath that would surely do more harm than good as he saw his right arm appear. The bone just before the shoulder was sticking out of the skin. He could see the muscle, the flesh, the blood dried on the bone and he let his eyes travel down further. His forearm looked rather fine in comparison, the only trouble with it seemed to be the swollen black and purple marks that was littered across the skin. Then he saw his wrist and at first he thought there was nothing wrong with it, but that was when he noticed that his wrist was only attached to his forearm by one small bone. He turned his head away and laid it back on the ground.

Feeling that since he started it he might as well finish it, he decide to check on his legs. He started with his left leg by lifting it experimentally. While he could feel his pelvis creak under the pressure, he felt elation. His left thigh was responding to him, lifting and lowering as he wanted it to do. He then had his brain send a message to his knee to tell it to swivel and stretch, only to get a response of it cannot happen. He frowned, as he tried again and again to get his knee to do something. He set his left thigh down as he came to the grim realization that his knee would not move because his knee and everything below it was not there. He now tested his right leg and he could feel all of it respond. While such news should of made him smile, he could only grimace as he felt the large rush of pain overwhelm him. He turned his head slightly to the right, ignoring his arm, and tried to bring his leg into view. His pelvis creaked under the command, but he persevered. As his leg started to drag into his eyesight, he wished, like with all of his other body parts, he did not see it. A long, large, and open gash ran along his thigh, a bone was sticking entirely out of his calf, and his ankle was at an one- hundred and eighty degree turn. He let his right leg fall to the ground.

His head collapsed back onto the rough ground. He felt detached from his body and imagined that he was coming across this body as he walked down a ruined street, and that mangled body underneath all that rubble was not him. He felt tears well up in his eyes and spill out over the side. _Why? Why did I have to wake up to see myself like this? What did I do to deserve this? Wasn't this day just any other typical, foggy San Francisco day? What happened? Why me?_

_ Thump_

He continued to let the tears fall, mourning his condition, mourning everything.

_ Thump_

He felt the rubble on top of him shift slightly.

_ Thump. Thump_

He saw the dust and ash that had settled on the ground fly up back into the air, as if somebody had kicked them up.

_ Thump. Thump_

Confused, he stared, with blurry vision, at the ash and dust as it came back down settling in the tears of his eyes and he felt his tears, overwhelmed, leave his eyes, travel down his cheek, and hit the ground; returning the ashes and dust back onto the ground.

_ Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump_

The cycle continued, growing even harsher now.

_ Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump_

His mind registered the _Thumping_ as something unnatural as the rubble continued to shift on top of his body. He turned his head to the right as if something possessed him to do so. He saw in the distance a dark mass shift and he saw it lift something and set it back down. A few seconds later, he felt and heard the _Thump_. He watched the pattern repeat.

_ Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump_

He could hardly distinguish its silhouette from the rest of the darkness that surrounded it.

_ Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump_

The large amount of distance he thought was between him and this shadowy figure was quickly lessening.

_ Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump_

It was heading in his direction. He started to panic as he felt the _Thumps _getting more pronounced. He tried to move his body, ignoring the pain. He had to get up. He had to run. He had to. He had to. He had to. _Thump_- the rubble on his midsection lifted and fell crushing his ribs, resulting in his lungs being punctured. He felt the blood rush to his esophagus and he turned his head to the right to cough out the blood. _Thump_- the rubble lifted again and fell, this time crushing his pelvis, destroying it entirely.

_ Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. THUMP. THUMP_

He again felt a sense of detachment from his body. He felt like he was some sort of spectator, watching this giant mass approach this poor soul. _THUMP_- he was brought back into his body as he realized it was him that was the poor soul and that there was nothing he could do about it. Helpless, he cried.

_ THUMP. THUMP_

It was closer now, so close. He could make out some of the details. It was a giant leg that was lifting and it was a giant foot that crashed into the ground when the giant leg fell that caused the _Thumping_.

_ THUMP_

Tears poured out of his eyes and mixed with his blood on the ground. _Oh Heavenly Father, I am sorry for any sin I have committed. _-_THUMP- I pray You accept my soul into Heaven so I may join You. Oh Father, I pray that there are survivors of this and that they will come to You. Oh Father, please let me join You in Heaven. Amen._

_ THUMP_

He turned his head skyward as he saw darkness encompass him. He cried and choked on his blood as he saw the foot slowly descend. His entire life flashed before his eyes, all of his regrets, all of his accomplishments, his highs, his lows, everything. _Why me_? The foot fell with a mighty _THUMP_.

* * *

The destruction of San Francisco proved to the world that nothing would be the same. It proved that humanity was ruined. Some mourned the thought, some laughed in disbelief, others remained silent letting the knowledge sink in. This day, May the Sixteenth, signified the beginning of the end of humanity. That Death, the Destroyer of Worlds had arrived, brought about by our own creation.


	2. Author's Notice

**AUTHOR'S NOTICE**

All right, now that I have your attention, I just wanted to say thank you to all those that have read, reviewed, faved, and followed 2014: The Year of Humanity's Ruin. I know, I know it has been forever and this thank you is _**very**_ late, but better late than never right? Right guys? I mean I did thank you, finally, after all this time…

Seriously though, Thank You. This was my restart on FanFiction and my first, true, effort on making something good and coherent. So I hope you enjoyed and, again, Thank you all so much!

Be safe. Be wise. And have a good day/ night.


End file.
